Warm and cold blood
by dr.12-in-boots
Summary: something has gone wrong and the 9 friends plus some new characters find themselfs changing and leaving
1. Chapter 1 a quick ascape

12 sprinted to the end of the tunnel his bag heaving on his shoulders from all his, frankly, worthless stuff, tools and the talisman. 12 turned his head; 6 was just managing to stay behind him with 5 jogging behind. and 8 were at the back shoulder to shoulder weapons out and walking backwards and 1 was just in front also turning around.

"12 look out!" 5 yelled pointing at the floor in front of 12. 12 began to feel a terrifying yet thrilling as he plunged down from a hole in the tunnel. 12 starred down at a lake below him. 12 grabbed his bag and began tossing some of his stuff behind him which blew up behind him. There they were neatly wrapped clothe wings, 12 opened them up and, in desperation, grabbed the metal clips that should be clipped on to his shoulders. 12's feet skimmed the edge of the water before he bobbed back up again in the same motion until he fell to the ground, stood up again and caught his wings.

"12!" 5 yelled as he barged through the rest "are you-arrrrgh!"5 slipped and fell off the ledge they were balancing on. 12 noticed that 5 had a line of strong rope tied around his waist, 12 pointed to and 6 was the first to grab it, then 1, then 7, then 8. 5's body flopped down but his went up in a quick, painful motion. 12 rummaged in his bag once again and found a small hooked piece of metal and a long line of rope he tied the rope onto the bottom of metal. 12 tried to throw it through the loose loop 5 was hanging on, but it completely missed. He tried again. But he nearly hit 5. Eventually 12 throw it through the rope and it hooked onto a rock on the cliff securely; 12 tugged it to prove it. 12 waved to the group, and opened his fist to gesture 'let go'. 6, who knew the plan let go first, then 8, then 1 but 7 wouldn't let go. 12 signed again, 7 wouldn't. 1 put a hand on 7's shoulder and muttered something. _He'd changed from that day_ 12 thought starring up at 1. Shutting her eyes 7 let go. 5 zoomed down the rope; 12 pounced out of the way to avoid 5 who had gone smashing into a bush. 12 ran over to him, as he did so 7 had already jumped onto the rope and somehow skidded down. 5 limped out from the bush and hugged 12. When they were done 5 looked funny and ran over to the lake. 7 gestured 12 over to her,

"Got any ideas?" 7 said pointing to 1, 8 and 6. 12 thought for a moment then took off a ring that he had put on his arm, and then he pointed to 7, then the rope, then the others. 7 knew the point so she grabbed the rope, flung it back and caught it all in a sought of ninja style then looked back and 12 who already had his mouth gaping open. 7 grinned. Next she throw the rope which caught just under 6's feet. 12 showed the ring to 7 and pointed to the ledge so 7 gave the rope to 12 after looping on the ring. Then she began to climb. After what felt like one second 7 was at the top on the ledge. She gave it to 6 who closed his eyes and jumped. In a way 12 caught 6, but it looked more like 6 had smashed into 12.

One by one they slid down until they all stood at the bottom and 12 had the rope in his bag. They all wandered over to 5 who was still at the lake, holding his chest and puffing his mouth. All of a sudden 5 opened his mouth and dipped his head over the lake like something was about to come out.

"5? What are you doing" 7 asked in confusion.

"ill" the little voice of 6 came "human...ill" everyone turned to 6 who was looking at 5.


	2. Chapter 2 a sad mystery solved

"But 5 isn't human" 7 muttered staring at 6.

"...yes"6 said glancing at 7 then to 5 again.

"Sorry"5 said standing up and looking around "I don't know what I did... it was the fall."

As they were talking 12 was looking in his bag for the talisman.

"Here,"5 said passing the talisman to 12 "it fell out of your back just before you fell from the cliff"

"Well now that's done let's get back home" 7 exclaimed turning around and walking through a gap in the bush.

The walk home was long and treacherous. 5 was weak. Very weak. They had walked about half a meter before 5 collapsed. But he didn't wake up, 8 was the one who carried him back.

7 banged on the door. Then she banged harder as she swung her fist back for and aggressive thump on the door 2 opened it.

"Wow now there will be no need for Th..." 2 exclaimed cheerfully before he was interrupted by 7's fist swinging down at him knocking him down and 7 flat on the face. 1 went to help 7 up and 12 went to help 2.

"Sorry" 7 said with embarrassment, swinging herself up and knocking 1 down with her swinging arm. "Sorry" 7 whinged again. 1 speed walked past 2 and to the throne room, so everyone followed. 9 was sat on the throne with a rip of paper in his hands. Usually 1 would be furious about that, but since that memorable day he changed.

"Oh, hey guys!" 9 called waving at them with a splinter of wood covered with ink. "I've just about... started the plan to save us from the B.R.A.I.N bu...5!"

12 had almost forgotten about 5. He was still unconscious in 8's arms, 5's mouth was wide open.

"What happened?" 9 yelled dropping the 'pen' and 'paper' and running over to 5.

"7 we don't know" 7 said clearing the silence with a booming no-emotion type voice.

"2!" 9 yelled with an echoing voice "2 its... it's begun"

"So your research has come to some use" 1 said scratching his head in confusion. Suddenly 2 came running up the stairs with the twins who each ran to either side of 7.

2 stared at 5 his wisdom glowing in his old frowning face. Suddenly a tremendous frown appeared on 2's face, "it has" 2 said in a voice that did not fit his frown in a way what so ever.


	3. Chapter 3 what to do?

"What started?" 7 asked

Suddenly 13, 14, 15 and 16 walked out from the lift

"Hello, we got the stuff from our old-what?" 14 begun. She was staring at 5.

"_It_ started, the change has begun..." 2 muttered.

"What change?" 16 asked "and why 5?"

"We don't know what, but it spreads buy the talisman. Poor 'diseased' souls are trapped inside and need the closest body. They will die inside but spread a virus changing the body to fit the soul." 9 said.

12 walked over to 5 and took out the talisman from his buttoned fabric and held it low. Suddenly there was a click and part of the talisman pressed in and glowed; 12 throw it to the ground which made it press out and stop glowing.

"So we can have to leave it alone" 15 pointed out to everyone.

"The machine has... followers that will kill anything in it's way to get the talisman." 13 said as if she'd practised it.

"What? How did you-oh yeah, sorry I forgot" 9 asked remembering her 'mind reading'.

"So what _can_ we do?" 15 asked.

"Only time will tell what happens. We have time. But not 5. We must look after him well and research what will happen"


	4. Chapter 4 a nightmare

It was half-past-two and 12 was getting tired. He'd found himself a new room in a cupboard and tried to make it look nice, it was something to be proud of for a five minute try late at night. He lay in bed for a few minutes. His head was soar, his arms were numb and his legs were aching but that was the least of his problems, how was 5? And what will happen?

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was back in the throne room but couldn't control his body. He walked to the talisman and picked it up.

Click, one third pushed in.

Click, then the next. He tried to drop it but couldn't

Click, then the last. Suddenly the talisman opened and a green light flashed into his eyes and mouth. But the light was making noise. It was screaming. Through the screams a bold voice yelled.

"Ha" it yelled with a hideous slash of a whip. The light screamed in agony. 12 to let go but he couldn't. Suddenly and explosion rang in his head and he fell to the ground, not dead but not alive...


	5. Chapter 5 the change

12 opened his eyes as much as he could. He forced his head round and noticed 13, and next to her were 14, then 15 then 16. 12 pushed his head the opposite way were 9 was.

Click. _3 or 4 are awake_! 12 thought to himself. 3 walked in, but he wasn't controlling his body; his eyes were worried and terrified. He thought he was dreaming like he had.

12 realised he still had the talisman, and he knew that soul that was in him was not good. 12 hid the talisman in his arms. 3's body turned to him. It lifted a hand. 12 noticed 3 asking what was happening through his eyes. Suddenly 12 was lifted into the air by a force powered by something inside 3. Suddenly he felt something hit his back like a whip! Searing and fear flowed through his body as one hit at a time thwacked his back with incredible strength, 12 thought his back was going to rip open, if he was lucky! 12 wasn't going to let go of the talisman; it contained pure evil which would cause worse than the pain he felt now.

"No!" 2 yelled who hadn't yet been infected. And must have heard the brain waves of 12's pain that 12 had accidently transmitted off. 2 grabbed 3's arm and tried to pull it down, 12's mouth was wrenched open and his eyes were flickering madly but he wasn't going to let go, even if he died which was probably whatever-it-is-inside-them's intension. "12 let go!" 2 yelled. "I'll get it and 3's body will never have it!" 12 decided he would drop it, but as he did he himself fell down too. Suddenly green smoke appeared out of his mouth; he was conscious but could not move. His head fell to the side where 9 was but all that was there was 9's fabric skin.

"The dead soul..."2 muttered to himself staring at 12.

Suddenly more pain came as his skin began to rip apart. 12's body started to change and leave as he knew.

_Talisman_ 12 thought to 2

"But...I can't" 2 said with a voice nearly crying.

_Trust...give_ 12 managed to think to 2

"But..."

_Trust!_

2 rolled the talisman to 12 who held onto it as he was again pulled into the air. 2 grabbed him. 12 tried to get him off so he could stay. But 2 seemed to know what he was doing and grabbed 3 too. 12 looked around; the room had changed it was black with nothing. He was being teleported.


	6. Chapter 6 humans

12 awoke. His head was in horrible pain and he'd had a terrifying dream... about a dream.

"12? Are you Ok" 2 asked from behind 12

"_Yes, I'm fine" _12 thought. Trying to grab his duvet, but there was no duvet. 12 spun around to talk to 2 but when he did he realised 2 had changed, he looked the same but... he had skin. _"Arrrrgh" _12 screamed.

"No, 12 it's the souls they are human souls!"2 yelled.

"_W-where are we?" 12 asked scarcely._

"I've heard that it's the 8th of September 2009." he answered softly.

"_But where're... and...How..."_

"12 wake up...12"2 shook violently at 12.

"_Why?" _12 asked simply.

"We are now humans. And we will be for some time."

Suddenly the t.v switched on. And a human very like 6 ran over to 12.

"The B.R.A.I.N will help humans to gain knowledge..." The professor began who seemed to have a microphone in front of his face.

"Th-this is where we begin." Human 5 stuttered as he came into the room.

"No 5, not yet. We don't have a part in this." 2 reassured 5. "Will not fight this war."

"We must. We existed. We are humans." 1 muttered as he also came in.

"No!" 9, 7 and the twins walked in "it's not safe. We have to hide."

"You didn't hear the humans; all men must fight, or be shot for cowardice. Like the previous wars the humans began."

"We don't have parts in this war. We are not humans." 9 screamed back. "This is our home." 12 sat up they were in the cathedral, but it was smaller... or they were bigger.

"_When does the war begin" _12 asked in thought to 9.

"tomorrow" 9 answered sadly.


End file.
